talesofthedarkfandomcom-20200214-history
Tal Maheera
The Tal Maheera, Black Hand, or simply the Hand, is a Covenant of secrecy, illusion, and manipulation. It is made up of the ex-members of the Black Hand following Covenant Law, and more recently of the Assamite Sect. The Tal Maheera are part spies-part occultists who operate primarily in America, Brazil, and Turkey. Infiltration, destabilization, and mortal manipulation are the game of the Maheera. This has earned them the scorn of the Army, and the suspicion of the Sword. However despite the shady looks from their peers, the Tal Maheera are largely considered to be the most loyal to the Sabbat cause. Overview Cainites of the Tal Maheera recognize the shunning of mortal society is the Sabbat's true weakness. A weakness they have taken upon themselves to correct. They navigate and flow through mortal society just as effortlessly as the Camarilla do. However the Hand's job is primarily administrative; they secure the havens, maintain healthy economies, and primarily do battle with the Camarilla through mortal institutions. While the Camarilla sit in comfortable offices and rule over humanity atop skyscrapers and high-rises, the Tal Maheera are far more practical when it comes to humanity. They see it as a tool to fight the Camarilla - nothing more. In addition, some of the Hand are avid black magic enthusiasts; delving into all paths of necromancy with gleeful abandon. They also have the most non-hostile contact with other supernatural factions, chiefly Awakened and Sin-Eaters. Because of this they most often come to blows with the Ordo Dracul. Organization The Tal Maheera maintain control over a litany of Avernian Gates and constantly battle the Ordo Dracul over Wyrm Nests. Their connection to the Underworld and mortal influence is what gives them their strength. In order to be considered for joining the Tal Maheera, one must prove that are capable of handling mortals in a graceful and intelligent matter. * Cadet - The rank and file of the Hand. These are prospective members and new bloods. One must remain at this rank for a year and a day before being moved upwards. * Shakari - Assassins for the Tal Maheera. These hitmen take out targets of any type that threaten the Hand, vampiric or otherwise. * Al-Ha'jasi - Spies and infiltrators whose primary job is to gather information on enemies and things of importance to the Tal Maheera. * Seraphim - Lieutenants who oftentimes have solid control over the city in which they reside. Seraphim are expected to be friendly and welcoming, and are to be the most personable of the Covenant. They are also responsible for vetting potential newcomers and deciding where they would be best put to use. * Neophyte - Neophytes are members who have taken their first step towards necromancy. * Arcanist - Arcanists are occult-archaeologists who roam the world in search of arcane mysteries. * Magister - Magisters blend the mortal and magic. Magisters usually create, find, or infiltrate mortal cults and twist them to serve the needs of the Tal Maheera. One of the prerequisites for becoming a Vizier is to have remained as a Magister for 50 years. * Vizier - Viziers rule over their respective sections of Enoch. They are usually skilled necromancers and powerful magicians. Rarely, if ever, do they attend the surface world. Category:Homebrew Category:Vampire Category:Covenant